1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-11-245384, an image forming method in which a predetermined raster line is formed using a plurality of printing passes by overlapping a part of a mask pattern has been proposed. In the image forming method which is described in JP-A-11-245384, an ejecting quantity which is even in each sending quantity is secured by setting a pattern of an ejecting quantity of dots to a trapezoidal shape.
However, in JP-A-11-245384, in a region which is formed using a plurality of printing passes (referred to as “pass”), there is a portion in which pass with low Duty (pass in which ejecting quantity of dot is small) is performed subsequent to pass with high Duty (pass in which ejecting quantity of dot is large), and a portion in which pass with high Duty is performed subsequent to pass with low Duty. Here, it is understood that there is a case in which a color variation periodically occurs, and unevenness occurs, since ink which is ejected in pass with high Duty is hardly dried, and bleeding on a medium is different in a case in which pass with high Duty is previously performed, and a case in which pass with low Duty is previously performed.